Walk All Over You
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: No more will they allow it, no more... and it all starts in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia where things truly start changing. (AU from the Greatest Royal Rumble, co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. That Day Is Today

**A/N: This will not follow the event to a tee. Also, I really hope one day that the women will be able to wrestle in every country, including Saudi Arabia. Enjoy the story. :)**

 _ **Three days earlier…**_

 _Vince McMahon walked into the room where everyone was waiting… and smiled._

" _We're all going, they will let everyone wrestle! Male and female!" Vince exclaimed excitedly, everyone cheering and hugging… and to Amanda's surprise, Alexa even hugged her._

" _This is insanely exciting!" Alexa screamed happily as she and Amanda hugged before they let go and Amanda and Nia hugged._

" _So proud of this, we are all making history." Nia responded, overjoyed._

 _Amanda approached Vince, the two hugging._

" _I know you want to know how… but I never reveal my secrets, my dear. Make me proud, Amanda." Vince whispered before kissing her on her forehead, the two letting go._

 _And Amanda and the others would…_

 **Present time…**

"Surprised we're able to perform here tonight." Amanda responded as she and Ashley walked around.

"Nah not really actually. I've been waiting a long time to get that trash talking little blonde slut back for all the hell she's been giving to me since she managed to beat me last year." Ashley said.

"I don't blame you but this country's laws towards women are so strict." Amanda responded, unsure how Vince was able to convince the people in charge to put a few of the women's matches on the pay per view… Amanda was in a tag match with her and Ember Moon against Mickie James and Alexa Bliss to start off the show.

And Ashley knew Amanda's nerves were about this being the first time she's wrestled in Saudi Arabia.

"Hey don't be nervous, be excited." Ashley said.

"I'm a mix of all things right now… remember how excited we were in Dubai?" Amanda responded, the two laughing.

"Oh don't even remind me." Ashley said.

"Mandy, gotta get going." Mark Carrano responded, Amanda and Ashley hugging and Amanda finding Finn and the two kissing.

"That crowd is going crazy." Amanda whispered when they heard the cheering… and then her eyes widened when they heard _Modest_ by Jeff Hardy blaring through the arena.

"I asked them as a last minute favor. Let's go!" Finn replied before they headed out there.

"The following contest is a tag team match set for one fall! Introducing first from West Newbury, Massachusetts, Amanda Cena!" Jojo announced as Amanda and Finn got in the ring and kissed.

"Welcome to the Greatest Royal Rumble, folks! I'm good ol Jim Ross, joined by Corey Graves, Michael Cole and our special guest commentator for this match, Seth Rollins! And if you've never seen this young lady in the ring before, you are in for a treat!" Jim responded.

"Yes they are, Jim, she's got all that crazy energy! Seth, anything to say about Mandy or about one of your opponents, Finn Balor? He did hint at something on Monday by rubbing his thumb against the ring finger on her left hand." Michael replied.

" _Something_?! Michael, he's gonna propose to his Demon Queen, we just don't know when!" Corey exclaimed excitedly, Seth staying calm.

When the others got in the ring, the match got started and things got chaotic from the opening bell… Amanda kicked Alexa twice across the sternum like she was scripted to, making sure not to rupture Alexa's implants.

But Alexa caught the third kick and shoved Amanda down before going to tag Mickie… and Mickie jumping off the ring apron.

"Mickie, get back here!" Alexa screeched as Mickie left. And Amanda tagged Ember in, Ember taking control and hitting Alexa with the Eclipse before pinning her.

The bell rang and Amanda and Ember hugged before Amanda and Finn kissed… and Seth headed backstage.

"Hey… feeling alright there?" Ashley asked.

"Whether I like it or not, he's gonna ask her to marry him and she'll happily say yes. I feel like he's… taking Mandy further and further away from me." Seth admitted.

"He can't keep you away forever. You know why?" Ashley said, Seth shrugging his shoulders. "Because Amanda and I are really close, you still got her, as long as you got me."

Seth nodded and the two kissed before heading out there for Ashley's match.

In the back, Amanda finished drying off and readjusted her chestnut brown curls into a ponytail before she got dressed… she walked over, her eyes widening when she saw Finn on one knee and him opening a small box to reveal a marquise cut engagement ring with an onyx stone.

Amanda nodded with happy tears in her eyes and Finn put the ring on her finger before he stood up and took her into his arms, the two kissing as two thirds of Team K.O, Bryan and Dakota walked in… and saw the ring on Amanda's finger.

"Oh wow, congrats you two." Dakota said.

Amanda and Dakota hugged and Finn and Bryan shook hands before Ashley's match against Carmella started.

"We should go and watch in the Hardy Boys locker room. Those two are probably going nuts." Bryan said.

Heading to where the two were, they walked in… and Jeff's and Matt's eyes widened when they saw the ring on Amanda's finger.

"Wonderful! The wedding of the Demon Couple is finally happening!" Matt exclaimed in his Woken character before they all sat down and watched the ladder match… but Amanda noticed how quiet Jeff was.

"Jeff, you okay?" Amanda asked… before Jeff stood up, pulled her and Finn aside and revealed the packet of fertility pills he had found in Amanda's suitcase.

"Not so easy to hide, just… be careful with your health and that of your kid's, okay?" Jeff responded, the two nodding.

"Jeff! You gonna miss out on Ash Swanton Bombing!" Matt yelled, Jeff and Amanda walking over and seeing Ashley take a bow at the top of a ladder before hitting a Swanton Bomb on Carmella… and ascending the ladder again before grabbing the SmackDown Women's Championship and holding it above her head.

The fatal four way match was next for the Intercontinental Championship… and 15 minutes into it, Amanda got the cue from the Saudi Arabia official she had talked to earlier and got into the ring.

Mike screamed as Amanda trapped him in the ladder and Finn grabbed the Intercontinental Championship before he held it over his head… he climbed down after placing it on his right shoulder, picked Amanda up to her feet and the two kissed before he grabbed a microphone.

"If I can have everyone's attention for a bit to say one thing…" Finn responded as Mike was helped out of the part of the ladder he'd been trapped in, Seth and Joe steadying him on his feet… and Finn raising Amanda's left hand up midway, revealing the ring. "She said yes!" He replied, the fans cheering and chanting "She said yes! She said yes!" repeatedly.

Joe smiled and Mike shouted "Let me plan your bachelor party, Finn!" before the two hugged out of respect and Amanda and Joe hugged.

But Seth remained quiet… and Amanda knew why.

' _He's not taking me away from you, Seth… we're just going into a new chapter of life.'_ Amanda thought after she and Joe let go.

And she really hoped one day that Seth would understand.


	2. Life Is About Progress

**A/N: Surprises in this chapter. :)**

In the backstage area, it was all sinking in… Amanda and the other women had, for the first time, wrestled in a country where the laws concerning women had been downright criminal for decades.

Finn had proposed to her and Finn was Intercontinental Champion now… as Amanda looked at the ring on her finger, she smiled.

' _Things are going the right way, I can feel it.'_ Amanda thought… and then she felt Finn's arms wrap around her shoulders, relaxing after noticing the scent of his Irish Spring soap.

"I am so proud of you, love." Finn responded before they kissed.

"I'm proud of you, Finn… I'm proud of us. You're champion again, me and the other women here got to make history… life is about progress and we're going the right way." Amanda replied.

The door opened and the two heard "You're damn right it is." before seeing…

"Enzo?!" Amanda exclaimed before running over and her and newly rehired Enzo Amore hugged tightly.

"I'm back, kiddo, everything's going the right way." Enzo responded before they let go and he saw the ring before smiling at Finn. "You, my friend, are gonna have a hell of a bachelor party!" He replied before they high fived each other.

"Yes but one request. No strippers." Finn responded.

"You have my word… besides, if Seth ever proposes to Ashley, I'll save the strippers for…" Enzo replied, trailing off when he saw the look on Amanda's face.

But just as she was about to speak up, all three heard the crash and turned to the Tv… the cage wall was broken off and both were on the floor.

And that was when Hunter, back in his suit, tie and shoes, headed out there and picked up the Universal Championship and a microphone.

"That's enough of this! I am declaring the Universal Championship vacant as of this moment! Brock, you once again signed with the company but it's not gonna be on your own terms anymore and if you miss even _one_ event, you will! Be! FIRED!" Hunter responded, shouting the last word before setting the microphone down and walking off with the Universal Championship.

Brock was livid but still pulled Roman up to his feet.

"I guess I pushed the office too far this time." Brock responded before he helped Roman to the back.

"I think I did too." Roman replied.

In the backstage area, Amanda sat down and Finn sat next to her while Enzo sat across from Amanda… it was clear that she was shocked at what had just happened.

"Championship… the Universal Championship…" Amanda managed to say as Finn rubbed his right hand up and down her back. "Were they gonna do that the entire time, were they just using Brock as a placeholder?" She asked.

But before Finn could answer Amanda, a knock sounded at their door… Amanda stood up and walked over, opening it and seeing Seth.

"Can we talk?" Seth asked. Amanda looked back to Finn and Enzo before she followed Seth and the two reached a neighboring hallway. "Do you think… maybe you shouldn't marry him?"

"I hope that wasn't a serious question because no matter how much you hate it, it's happening." Amanda responded, crossing her right leg over her left. "Ash and I are family, Seth… as long as you have her, I'm your family too. But Finn and I are each other's future and that's not gonna change." She replied before she left.

Amanda found Brock cooling off and clearing his head and decided to head back to the locker room.

"Amanda Rose Cena, stop right there." Brock spoke up, Amanda turning to him. "Congratulations, kiddo." He responded before the two hugged for a few seconds.

At the hotel later that night, Amanda and Finn were alone in their room and in the bed, fully naked with music on and the headboard hitting the wall and increasing in speed.

Crashing down from their respective adrenaline rushes, Finn carefully removed himself from Amanda and held her in his arms before they kissed.

As her right leg entwined with his left one, the two held each other and drifted off into sleep after whispering "I love you.".

When everyone was in Albany for the May 21st episode of Raw, Amanda read through the script and knew that with Enzo back, there would be a lot of tension… and it wasn't long before she heard an argument and walked towards where it was echoing from.

"How do I know something wasn't going on between you two in NXT, huh?!" Liv demanded.

"Because that was scripted, Liv! You know damn well it was!" Carmella responded, Amanda walking into the nearby room.

"Okay Miss Realest Chick In The Room and Miss Princess Of Staten Island, can we save this for the show?!" Amanda asked through gritted teeth… right now, she was seriously questioning why Carmella was moved to Raw after the match at Backlash.

"What?! Enzo cheated on me with another chick, how do I know he didn't have this bitch on the side while we were still together?! And who decided to rehire him?!" Liv replied angrily.

"He found and knew a more decent and respectful woman. Don't be such a sore loser about it. As for who rehired him, I have no fucking idea but those charges were bullshit." Carmella responded, stepping aside to open the path to the door. "Get!"

Liv and Carmella left, Amanda closing the door to the General Manager's office before she sat down to try to counteract the dizziness.

' _Are you trying to tell me something here?'_ Amanda thought… it would've been Chris's 48th and Nancy's 52nd birthdays.

Slowly, she stood up and headed down the hallway before reaching the medical closet… she grabbed three boxes and a small cup and headed to the ladies restroom.

With six tests on the countertop, the main door locked and the cup rinsed out and thrown away, Amanda waited until the timer went off… she turned all six up to where she could see the display screens and saw _Positive 2-3 weeks_ in them… and jumped back and yelled out in surprise as Kevin banged his fist against the door.

"Mandy, we need a few guests for the Sami & Kevin show!" Kevin responded.

"Why me, you yutz? Why not Seth?" Amanda asked, Kevin noticing that she didn't swear at him this time.

"Hm that's not a bad idea." Sami said.

"We need four people… wait, is Ash here?" Kevin responded.

"Some of the SmackDown superstars are, she's here." Amanda explained, trailing off and glancing at the tests. "Don't even try it." She said, knowing Sami had to hold Kevin back from busting the door down.

As the two left to find Ashley, Kevin turned to Sami and asked, "Did Mandy's behavior seem strange back there?" and Sami thinking about it.

"She's probably just got a lot on her mind." Sami said.

"Yeah, you're right." Kevin responded before the two continued walking.


End file.
